


At first sight

by SprintamWriting



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Art, Boarding School, Bullying, Drawing, F/F, Football | Soccer, Ocean, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprintamWriting/pseuds/SprintamWriting
Summary: Clarke meets Lexa in the local fish shack.Clarke is immediately obsessed with the brunette, but will her efforts to get to know her bring them closer? Or just more distant if that's even possible with a person you barely know in the first place.It's a story of an unhappy past and hopefully a brighter future.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75
Collections: Clexa AU





	1. A pang

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> This is the first chapter to this fanfic, please let me know what you think! :)  
> Enjoy the read!

Clarke got downstairs and breathed in the ocean air as she entered the kitchen where the double doors to outside were wide open. “Goodmorning honey” her mother said as she finished unloading the dishwasher. “Hi mom” Clarke responded and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. She reached for the overhead cabinet to grab some cereal only to find out that she had opened the wrong one. She tried two more before she finally found the colorful box she was looking for and poured some of its contents into a bowl which she had previously found in one of the before opened cabinets. She poured in some milk and took the spoon that her mom was offering her from the dishwasher. Clarke sat down at the table, facing the double doors and taking in the beautiful sight of clear blue ocean and soft sand. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to live at the beach after all. 

After years of living in the city and her parents wanting more peace and quiet around them, they had decided to look for a more serene place to live. Clarke’s dad landed a job an hour from the ocean and they had found a house right on the beach, the surroundings couldn’t be much more serene. Her mother had been a trauma doctor for years and was able to find a job at the local hospital easily. 

At first, when they had told Clarke in the middle of the previous school year, she had hated the idea of having to leave the big city. She had her friends there, some of her family, her soccer team, her art club, her whole life basically. And she’d be switching schools starting her junior year, no teenager would love the idea of that. 

But, as Clarke got to know more about the town and the house they were going to live in, she had slowly become ok with the idea of moving, even though she was still nervous as hell for the beginning of the school year. 

She would go to Arkadia High, a semi-boarding school located three miles land inward, in the next town over. It schooled around 1500 high school students from the area, but also from all over the country. Clarke had gone there last week with her mom to complete the enrollment. She had looked at the building in awe as they drove down the long driveway, it looked like a castle. The building towered over the grounds, which stretched over 5 acres, consisting of sport fields and forests. As they had entered through the main entrance the office had been on the right side, whereas the gym entrance was on the left. The hallways were wide and seemed to go on for miles. 

They were welcomed by ms. Indra, the head of the school. Clarke thought she was nice, but strict. Was that even a possible combination? Ms. Indra had explained the rules and what the school expected of its students. Clarke received her schedule and let out a breath she didn’t know she had held when she walked out of the front doors again. She was so nervous for the first day of school. 

“Clarke”, she snapped out of her thinking as her mother addressed her. “I’m off to work, and have a late shift. Dad also had a late meeting so we will both not be home for dinner, but here’s some money to buy yourself some dinner.” “Thanks mom” she said as her mom gave her a kiss on the top of her head and then exited the kitchen to go to work. “Oh! And don’t forget the Greens are coming over tomorrow!” Abby yelled as she walked out of the front door. Clarke didn’t even bother to respond as she knew that her mom wouldn’t hear her anyway. 

In the week and a half that they had lived in their new house Clarke had gone to the beach to relax and had wondered into town to see what it had to offer. At the far end of town, which was about 2 miles away from her house, she had found the greatest fish shack that she had every stumbled upon. She figured she would go there again for dinner tonight. 

The Greens, which her mother hadn’t been able to shut up about ever since she found out that they would come over for dinner Saturday night, which was tomorrow, were her dad’s new colleagues. Mr. Green was his boss at the space development center where he worked as a project manager and Mrs. Green was an engineer at the same company. Abby had been so nervous yet excited for them to come over for dinner that she at one point had a list of eight main dishes which she could possibly make. Jake, Clarke’s father, had urged her to narrow it down to one favorite, in fear that she would end up making all eight. Finally she had picked her secret lasagna recipe. The Greens would be accompanied by their son, who was supposedly also attending Arkadia High. 

As Clarke finished her cereal, making a mental note that she should really start eating healthier once school started, she went upstairs to brush her teeth, grab her bag with her notebook and pencils and went downstairs again. She put on her flip-flops, grabbed her bike keys and locked the house. Walking down the steps to the front yard she noticed, as she had done every time she walked out of the door all of last week, that it was so quiet around here. The only things she could hear were the wind blowing through the trees, the seagulls flying over and the laughter of children playing on the beach somewhere. But no obnoxious honking from taxi drivers, people shouting at each other whether it was out of excitement or pure hate, just no city sounds whatsoever. 

She got on her bike and headed towards the big touristy beach at the harbor. She could have walked down the backdoor steps of her house and would have found herself on her own private beach, but she didn’t fancy too much quiet today. She enjoyed looking at her surroundings and drawing them; boats passing by in the water, the ever-changing skies and the old fish shack and its guests. 

When she got to the beach, she got off her bike and chained it to one of the bike racks. It was a busy day at the beach so she had to shove some other bikes out of the way to fit hers between them. it was a bike-friendly area so most people that lived there took their bike everywhere, while most of the tourists parked at the lot which was a bit further from the beach. 

She walked down the small slope that led to the beach and looked around for an empty space on the sand. Once she had spotted an empty space close to the fish shack she laid down her towel, took off her shirt and sat down in just her shorts and bikini top. She grabbed her notebook and pencils out of her bag and looked around for something to draw. 

The sun was warm on her skin and the breeze that came from the ocean was more than welcome to prevent her from starting to sweat too much. After a couple of hours of drawing and sleeping, which caused her to miss lunch, she got up, putting on her shirt and collecting her things and walked to the fish shack for an early dinner. 

“That drink is already becoming your favorite, isn’t it?” a girl named Raven said as she walked out of the kitchen with an order of fish and chips for Clarke, pointing out the strawberry and banana smoothie she was drinking. 

“Well, yes, because it’s the best i’ve ever had” Clarke laughed. 

Clarke had met Raven the first time she went to order something at the restaurant and Raven, being chatty as she is, immediately started asking questions. “You’re not from around here, are you?” she had asked as Clarke had quietly ordered something, looking around like she had never seen the place before, which she hadn’t. 

“Nope” Clarke had responded, smiling. “You here on holiday?” the waitress had asked. 

“No actually we moved here two days ago”. 

“Oh, so you’ll be going to Arkadia High then? I’ll be a senior this year. What year are you in?” 

Clarke had let out a laugh at the fire questions and responded, smiling and glad that someone had approached her. Yes, she would go to Arkadia, and she would be starting her junior year. 

Raven had fired her some more questions about why they had moved here and how she liked town before introducing herself. 

“By the way I’m Raven”, she had said, quickly wiping off her greasy hand and offering it to Clarke for her to shake.  
“Nice to meet you” Clarke smiled. “I’m Clarke”. 

“Nice to meet you too” Raven smiled brightly, before adding “I am sorry to say but i must go and deliver some more fish” she said while pointing back to the kitchen. “See you around” she said and turned, Clarke giving her a small wave before getting back to her fish and chips, which had been delicious. 

“I’m glad to see you are becoming one of our regular customers” Raven said while giving her a smile and going around the bar to give some of the customers their fish and chips order. Clarke smiled at her and took a sip from her smoothie, it was just pure heaven, she couldn’t think of any other way to describe it. 

As she sat there, staring at the pictures that decorate the wall behind the bar, the kitchen door swung open and a girl came walking out. Clarke, the straw still in her mouth, stopped slurping her smoothie right at that moment. The girl was carrying a crate full of clean glasses which she looked at so intently that it seemed like she was afraid that they would all fall and shatter into a thousand pieces if she took her eyes off of them for even a millisecond. The girl walked behind the bar, towards where Clarke was sitting and staring at her, totally oblivious of Clarke’s presence. Clarke’s brain went haywire and her heart started beating faster. This was easily the most beautiful human being she had ever seen. The girl had long, brown, wavy hair and full pink lips. When walking it looked like she was trying to make herself as small as possible, so no-one would notice her, it broke Clarke’s heart a little to see someone wanting to be so invisible. But to Clarke she wasn’t invisible, Clarke did notice how naturally beautiful she was. 

“Oh shit!” Clarke yelped, realizing she had knocked over her smoothie while staring at the brunette. She desperately tried to look for something to dap the smoothie up with. Not succeeding, she looked up and the girl was staring in shock, right into her eyes. She had such big green intense eyes, which made Clarke momentarily freeze, hanging halfway over the bar. Then she noticed that the girl had smoothie all over her hands, and thus most of the glasses she was holding. “I’m so sorry!” Clarke exclaimed. The girl quickly ducked under the bar to get some cloths and gave half of them to Clarke and the other half she used to first wipe her own hands and then to help Clarke. “Don’t worry, it’s fine” she said quietly, ducking her head, not having to make eye contact. 

“What happened here?” Raven’s voice sounded when she returned to the bar and saw Clarke frantically trying to clean up the bar, and the other girl hopelessly trying to work around her, avoiding any kind of contact, her shoulders tense. 

“I’m so sorry!” Clarke exclaimed again, making Raven laugh with the frantic look on her face. Raven waved off the apology. 

“Hey Lex” Raven said, her eyes on the other girl who slowly turned to her, but didn’t look up. “Why don’t you take the glasses back into the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher again?” Raven added in a gentle tone. The girl, Lex, slightly nodded, dropped the cloths on the bar and picked up the crate of glasses again. “I’m so sorry” Clarke added quietly, before the girl turned away to walk back into the kitchen. 

“Well this must have been the most dramatic drink spill I’ve ever seen” Raven laughed, once the other girl had disappeared back into the kitchen. 

“I’m sorry Raven, didn’t mean to mess up your bar” Clarke said. “I didn’t mean to upset Lex, is that her name?” 

“It’s fineee Clarke! Stop apologizing!” Raven laughed, then turned more serious. “Actually her name is Lexa, she’s also at Arkadia High, but she’s a boarder. She’s been there since she was 10. She’s not too keen on other people. The only reason she talks to me is because I have been her tutor since she started school and have been nice to her all those years, unlike some other people.” 

“Not an easy life I am guessing?” Clarke added sadly. 

“No, her life’s not exactly been a fairytale” Raven says. “And one thing, if you ever hurt her, I know where to find you” she adds semi-threatening. 

“Wasn’t exactly my plan, don’t worry” Clarke says, her eyes trailing to the kitchen door, her thoughts trailing off to the shy girl. She had never thought that beauty could hurt, but the pang in her heart told her differently. 

She didn’t finish the fish and chips she’d ordered and after slowly making her way home, like Lexa had been a magnet which she couldn’t make herself to be separated far from, she went to bed at 19:00, closing her eyes and all she could see was her. The shy, but oh so beautiful girl that she knew she wanted to get to know better.


	2. Unsolicited encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two of ' At First Sight '. Thank you so much for reading and the comments, kudo's, subscriptions and bookmarks! It means so much to know that you like the story, hopefully this new chapter doesn't disappoint :) 
> 
> Warning: there's some minor catcalling, discomfort in this chapter.

Dinner with the Greens hadn’t been all that bad. Monty, their son, was a bit of a nerd, and secretly Clarke was too, so they had lots of science and math topics to talk about. Their parents in the meantime discussed spaceships and moon landings. The lasagna her mum had put on the table was actually really good, maybe because she had been fussing about it all Saturday and making sure that all the ingredients were put in in the right proportions. 

During dinner Clarke was distracted enough not to think about the mysterious Lexa. The girl had struck her as so beautiful, but she didn’t seem to know it herself. She had spend all of Friday evening replaying events of the afternoon in her head. She felt sorry that she had made the girl draw back into her shell even more and mostly felt embarrassed by how she overreacted about a spilled smoothie. She could have just acted normal instead of making a big fuss. Not a very good first impression. 

Now that it was Sunday Clarke found herself stressing out, reality kicking in that tomorrow would be her first day at a new school. That ought to be interesting. At her previous school Clarke had neither been popular nor an outsider. She had had a close group of friends since Middle School and never really minded going to school. Now, she would have to start all over. 

Because it was her last day of summer holidays, she decided to make the best of it. “Mom, I’m going to the beach today and maybe go for a bike ride from there, the weather is too good!” She said excitedly while sitting down at the table for breakfast. 

“Good idea” her mom smiled, “I think dad and I will also go explore once he’s back from his run. If you want to join you’re more than welcome”. 

“Thanks, but you two should go and have some quality time together” Clarke said, wiggling her eyebrows. “I feel like you haven’t really seen each other all summer!” she added before stuffing a piece of toast into her mouth. 

Abby laughed. “Well if you change your mind, just call us”. 

Clarke nodded, finishing her first piece of toast and immediately stuffing another piece into her mouth. 

Abby shook her head and left the table to go get dressed. 

Clarke finished breakfast and then hurried upstairs to put on her bikini and summer dress. She packed her notebook, pencils, her favorite book, a towel, sunscreen and a pair of sunglasses.

This time she decided to go to another beach, just in case Lexa was working again, she didn’t want to embarrass herself. There was something about the brunette that pulled Clarke in, she just couldn’t put her finger on it yet. 

The beach that she visited this time, Farm Beach, was a lot quieter. It was smaller and more secluded since it was surrounded by a small forest which you had to go through before you reached the beach. There were mainly older people, which Clarke didn’t mind at all. That way she didn’t really have to pay attention to how she acted. Or at least that’s how she felt sometimes when being around people her age, afraid that they would laugh at her. She knew those were probably just irrational thoughts, people usually seemed to like her, but sometimes she couldn’t suppress them. 

After putting down her towel she took off her summer dress and lay down, the morning sun already warming her skin. Soon she drifted off into a light sleep, the sounds on the beach fading away, but still present in her subconscious. 

“HEY BLONDIE” someone screamed, slowly pulling Clarke out of her sleep after what seemed like hours but might have been only a few minutes. “You want to join us for a little party here?” The voice sounded a bit slurred. Clarke snapped out of her sleep now and very carefully tried to look around to where the voice was coming from and who it was addressing. Still lying down, but looking around her own body towards the water, she saw a small boat, with some guys standing on it. They were all looking at her, and she got scared. While trying to figure out where the sound came from she hadn’t spotted any of the older people that had been there when she first got to the beach. She was alone. 

“Hey don’t be shy!” the same guy called. 

She laid frozen for a minute, looking up at the sky, deciding on what to do next. As she decided to get up and grab her stuff and make a run for it she heard another voice, coming from a tall guy appearing between where she lay and the point in the water where the boys were in their boat. 

“Hey Finn! Why don’t you go back to minding yourself and leave the girl alone?” the guy said, facing the water. He was tall, had broad shoulders and wavy semi-long hair. She quickly found her summer dress and put it over her head. 

“Oh, Shut up Bellamy! Go mind your own business!” the guy on the boat, Finn, yelled back, while Clarke was getting up, starting to gather her stuff. 

“I just made it my business. Go get a life Finn” the other guy, Bellamy, said, shaking his head. He then turned around, facing a scared looking Clarke, frantically trying to get all her stuff together. 

“I’m sorry about him” Bellamy said, pointing over his shoulder towards the water. “Finn can be a handful and has a big mouth, but fortunately he never really acts. I’m Bellamy by the way. Are you new here?” 

“Uhm, yeah. I moved here this summer. Thanks” she waved her hand “for that”. 

Bellamy smiled, “no problem”. 

“I got to go” Clarke said hastily, not trusting anyone at the moment, for all she knew this Bellamy guy might just be pretending to be nice. With all her belongings in her hands now, she turned around and started walking away. 

“Hey, I never got your name” Bellamy said friendly, but she kept walking away from him, not turning around. He guessed she was either shy, or shook up by Finn’s catcalling and decided to let it go. 

Clarke started running once she reached the forest, all the way to her bike that was parked on the other side of it. A million ‘what ifs’ ran through her mind and even though she might have been overreacting a little bit, it freaked her out. 

Once she got to her bike, she jumped on and started pedaling. Her mind still occupied by what had happened, she subconsciously biked towards the Fish Shack, where she’d last been on Friday and where she’d first seen Lexa. She didn’t realize the direction she had biked in until she saw the Shack appear around the corner. 

Even though she was nervous about the possibility of seeing Lexa, she thought it wouldn’t hurt to apologize again, if she was there today. She decided to take a chance and sat down at the bar, lost in thought. 

“Hey Clarke” Raven said enthusiastically, pulling Clarke out of her thoughts. 

“Oh hey Raven” she said a bit distracted.

“What’s up with you?” Raven asked playfully “bummed that summer ends tomorrow?” 

“No, yes, well ugh. I was on Farm beach and this guy catcalled me and then this other guy stood up for me, but I kind of ignored him and now I am just a bit spooked by the whole thing”. 

“Gross, some people are” Raven replied, rolling her eyes, “I’m glad the guy helped you. How about one of those smoothies to cheer you up, huh?” she asked cheekily. 

“Yeah, I could use one” Clarke said, a bit more upbeat, deciding to enjoy the rest of her day instead of fussing over earlier. 

“One strawberry banana smoothie coming right up”. 

Clarke’s eyes automatically followed Raven, who disappeared into the kitchen. Would Lexa be here? Did she work on Sundays? Would she be feeling better today? 

Clarke stopped herself right there. She was obsessing over a girl she didn’t even know. And why? She had never so much as liked a girl, let alone daydreamed about them. She had always had crushes on boys, and some boyfriends here and there, but never had the thought occur to her that she could like-like a girl. The thought scared her, made her heart race, and had all weekend, but at the same time, all she wanted was to get to know her better.


End file.
